Carissa Blake
“I never was one to refuse a dare.” —Carissa to Maxwell Staley '''Agent Carissa Blake '''is a character in the RP. Her intentions are not known. Biography Little is known about Blake's past, though Mossy Caverns currently includes her. She mostly just follows her boyfriend, Commander Kepler around on his adventures, often nearly getting them killed, though it is unknown if that is intentional or unintentional. The only confirmed allegiance she has is Gahdu, her supposed older brother. The Caves Blake was part of the escapade into the Caves, and she helped Kepler and Sten defeat the monster inside, though was knocked out by the madmen. She summoned Chrissy to the RP then, and commanded him to heal Kepler, who had been shot by the madmen, though he was of no help, so they left the caves and hopped on a train. Personality Blake is normally good-natured and one of the more moral members of the group, the exception being her relationship with Commander Kepler. She gets cocky whenever she's around Max, and often acts angry then. She's rather violent, and likes to fight and kill things. Destroying things is also considered fun by her. Physical Appearance Blake is 5'7, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She often wears a hoodie with a skirt or a with skirt and jeans, but is also known to wear a black jumpsuit. Black leather is also a favorite of hers. Blake always has a sniper on her back and two pistols with leg holsters, and is equiped with hidden knives. Relationships Commander Kepler She shares a close relationship with Commander Kepler, who is her boyfriend and one of her partners. She often calls him by the nickname of "Keo" or even just "Love", and is terribly jealous of anyone who gets between her and him. Maxwell Staley Maxwell and Blake are seemingly enemies, and they fight a lot, although it is uncertain if they actually hate each other. Max often insults Blake, calling her "Kid", and swears to upset her, although he also flirts with her a lot, too. She often stalks after him, and glares at him a good deal. It is uncertain at this point if she likes him or not, which would almost be fitting, due the the fact that Kepler and Max have a long history of stealing the other's girls. Delaney Blake dislikes Del to a degree, although they get along much better than her and Maxwell. He often just smokes in the corner and makes quips about her and the others, a favorite topic of his being teasing her about the other members of the group, since she's the only girl. Sten Sten often sticks up for Blake, especially when Maxwell is hitting on her or giving her trouble. He also seems to be the most moral of the group, and Blake looks up to him. Chrissy Blake is tolerant of Chrissy, but holds a grudge against him for when he nearly let Kepler lose his arm. She often berates him for his lack of religion, but never argues with him like she does with Max. Gahdu Blake and Gahdu have been friends for a long time, and had many adventures together before she joined the team. She consideres him her "partner" and works better with him than any one else, the exception being Kepler. She considers him an older brother, and is really in awe of his skill. Trivia *She is the only girl on the Later RP team. *Her first name was not known for many years, and so her friends just called her Blake. *Blake is one of the most active characters, and has participated in most of the roleplays, just like Commander Kepler. *Blake is the youngest active character in the RP, the youngest being Komachi S.. *She is played by Arya_Elf/ColdSteel3277 *Agent Blake has a great liking for the Spanish drink Manzanita Sol, and drinks it often in RPs. Category:RP Category:RP Characters Category:Females Category:Agents Category:Mossy Caverns Category:Mossy Caverns Characters Category:Central Characters